A Lady No Longer
by caithal97
Summary: Paris 1767: A young Parisian noble's life is turned upside down when a group of Templars discovers her family's underground Assassin organization and forces her and her family out of France. Elizabeth, the lady in question, flees to the Colonies to live her life in safety. She soon learns that the Colonies are anything but safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Death of the Nobles

_Paris, France ~ September 1767_

"F sharp, Elizabeth, F sharp!" My harp tutor instructed. I pursed my lips in frustration. gazing intently at my moving fingers. I made no sign that I had heard his chastisement.

I hated the harp with a fiery passion. I often fantasize sneaking down to the parlour late a night and cutting the strings so that I may be rid of the foul beast. I would be perfectly content playing my piano all day but mother says that a proper lady must be well cultured and proficient at many arts.

_Lady, _ I scoff at the notion of _me_ being a lady and the rest of my family being considered _noble_. The Arnaude family's French nobility is but a mask to hide our dark core. By day, we appear to be a typical noble family, participating in politics, attending functions and going to balls, but at night my father and brothers fight tyranny from monarchs and Templars alike. I would jump at the chance to fight alongside my brothers but I am a lady and freedom fighting is no place for a lady.

Despite my desires to join my family's ranks as an Assassin like my brothers before, my father insisted that I was to the focal point that holds together our charade. My mother and I are the ones who are sent to societal functions and here in Paris your face in society affects your entire life. My mother is perfect at hiding what she doesn't want others to see. I, on the other hand am temperamental. If I crack my whole family is put at risk of discovery.

My father and brothers can conceal their identities and move in secret but a woman like myself would bring too much attention to herself if she were seen leaping across buildings and acting like men do. If I were to start acting suspiciously, it would only be a matter of time before the entire family would be discovered and we would all be doomed to perish by the hands of our enemies. We cannot give them the chance to do so.

Throughout my childhood, I was reminded of this and now at the tender age of eleven I have accepted my fate in silence. I accepted that I would be the proper lady that my parents wished me to be, for the greater good of my family.

Although I have accepted my fate, I am restless at night. Many nights I lie awake wondering if that night was the night that I'd rise to find one less plate at breakfast. Every morning I wonder if today is the day I will be in mourning. It's restless nights as such that I would sneak to the gardens to train in secret as my brothers had under the watchful eye of my father. Over the years of restless nights I became a deadly shot with throwing knives. I can hit a target from a distance of a hundred meters. Training in secrecy was my way of focusing my mind so that I may stop wondering what might be happening to my family.

A sharp slap on my wrists brought me from my thoughts. My hands stung and glowed red.

"Focus, girl! How can you expect to ever impress any man as lazy and unfocused as you are?" My tutor scolded. I stopped playing the hated instrument and rubbed the pain from my hands.

"I do not desire to play this foul instrument any longer." I said passively, holding my chin up high. My tutor's face started to turn red. I had been unfocused and resistant all day and now I had gotten on his last nerve. I moved to leave the room but he grabbed my wrist hard, rooting me to my stool.

"Listen here and listen close, girl; the world does not care for your desires nor does it desire stubborn women. If you want any sort of happiness in this life you had best learn to control yourself else you dishonor your family." He growled in my face. I glared into his cold eyes. He released his grip from my wrist and raised to exit the parlor.

"We are done for the day. If you have any sense at all, you will adjust your temperament before our next lesson." He said sharply, storming through the doors of the parlor and making his way to the servant's exit. I sat at my stool rubbing the mark he left on my wrist for a few minutes before my mother came into the room.

"Did Jacques leave already? Your lesson shouldn't be over for another hour." She said. I stood from my stool next to the harp and walked towards the piano that was situated in the corner of the parlor. I sat and started playing mother's favorite song hoping that she might ignore my behavior that forced Jacques to leave an hour early.

"_Oui_, Jacques grew tired of my _insolence_." I said casually my hands moving fluidly over the ivory keys deliberately not looking her in the eye.

"_Mon Dieu._" Mother said underneath her breath. She walked out of the doors and informed the maids to work on the opposite side of the house and leave us in peace. Mother walked back in the parlour and locked the doors behind her. She stood with her back to me for the longest time before facing me. Even without seeing her, I could tell she was angry. When she turned to face me her face was full of disappointment and disapproval.

"Elizabeth, when will you understand that it is imperative for you to behave yourself at all times? Do you not understand the scrutiny we are under? You _must_ censor yourself at all times Elizabeth. God forbid if Jacques were to talk to the wrong person! No matter how right you think you are, you must always act as people expect you to otherwise people start asking questions. People _cannot_ ask questions Elizabeth. Do you understand?" She asked gripping my shoulders. I bowed my head.

"Yes, mother." Mother hugged me and stroked my hair.

"I am sorry to scold, you my love, but we are being watched more closely than usual. Christopher was spotted a few nights back and there is rumblings of an investigation on our family. We have to take every precaution, Elizabeth." I looked up at her in worry. Her face was paler than usual and had gained a few more lines within the past few months. I had known that things were tense but if mother was worrying about the men then it must be serious. She usually covers her emotions and worries so well but this is different.

"Is Christopher in prison?" I asked.

"No," She answered solemnly. "But an eyewitness claims to have had a clear view of his face. Nothing can be proven as of yet but we need to take extra precautions. Which is why your father has gotten us passage to America so that we may let things in Paris cool on their own." She said in a serious tone. I knew there was no arguing on the fact that we will be leaving the country. It made sense that we would get away from the city since things had become so hot but I did not expect that we would make such a long trip. I had figured, if it were to ever come to this, then we would seek refuge in another part of Europe.

"When do we depart?" I asked.

"We leave in three days time. Just enough time to tie up loose ends." She smiled softly at me and caressed my cheek. "Everything will be alright, Elizabeth." I smiled at her, still in her embrace. "Come Elizabeth, we must pack for our voyage." We hooked arms and made our way to our respective chambers to pack our valuable possessions.

For the next two days the manor was bustling with activity. Everyone worked day and night to pack everything to be shipped to the English colonies or be sold at an auction after our departure. In light of recent events my tutoring had been canceled. In fact, I had been informed that I would have no studies until we reached the Colonies and father would hire a new tutor for me. This put a new spring in my step at the realization that I would not have to even look a harp for six months.

I had tried to talk to Christopher about what had happened on his mission but he quickly found a reason to excuse himself.

On the night before we were scheduled to depart I was once again restless more due to the excitement of the adventure that this voyage would bring than worry for my family. Our feet were halfway out of France's door and I felt secure that we would make it out of Paris in one piece. Things had gone so well already, I felt luck was smiling down upon us.

Deciding I would never be able to fall asleep, I wandered aimlessly around the manor which was completely empty as furniture had either been sent on a boat ahead of us or put in storage. Only the really valuable and precious items were being brought on the voyage with us. I made my way into my mother's flower garden. I sat quietly on a marble bench staring up at the cosmos.

Oh, what an adventure is awaiting for me! Six months sailing across the world and at the end of the voyage awaits a wild new land. Oh the possibilities! Maybe I'll meet Indians and explore lands that few men have ever known.

I was broken out of my reverie by a loud crash. I furrowed my brow in confusion, I had thought the house was completely empty. What is there to break? Whoever was up must have been in a hurry. One of the men must of forgotten to tie up some end before our journey. There's always something.

I got off the marble bench and went into the manner so that I may clean whatever had broken. Mother would be cross if she woke up to a mess. When I reached the doorway I froze in fright. That was no one I knew. Quickly I hid myself back around the corner.

Poking my head around the doorway I saw that many large soldiers had broken down the door and were now searching around the manor. I quietly retreated back into the gardens. I could hear voices coming from inside the house and a few were getting closer to my position behind a rose bush. In a panic I looked around the garden for some way to escape. I was cornered in by the stone walls surrounding the garden. I saw my way to escape through the fence where the ivy grew against the wall of the house leading up to the roof. I had to get to the roof to make my escape.

With much trouble I began to scale the checkered fence. Halfway up the side of the manor next to the window of my parents chambers, my nightdress caught on the edge of the fence. I pulled desperately to free myself when I saw my father's candlelit form from my position next to the window.

The soldiers that I saw downstairs where now in my parents chambers interrogating my father. He was tied to the chair from his writing desk and my mother and brothers were no where in sight. I was torn. I wanted to rescue my father but there was nothing that I could do. The window was locked and even if I could discreetly open the window, I didn't have anything to defend myself with. I had forgotten to grab throwing knives in my hurry to escape.

I could hear voices through the window. I could just hardly make out spoken words through my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

"Francis Arnaude, you are hereby declared guilty in the eyes of the king on the charges of countless acts of treason, conspiracy, and murder and sentenced to immediate death. Is there anything you would like to say in your defense?" A deep voice asked.

"Go to hell Henri." My father growled. Suddenly a loud shot rang from inside the manor and my father fell from his chair and onto the ground his unmoving eyes looking straight at me. I looked in horror as a halo of blood formed around his head. Though his life was fading from him quickly, he looked at me and made the effort to mouth the word "run".

My hand pressed itself against the window as if it could pull him out of the room and allow me to take him with me. When my hand touched the cold glass I came out of my shock and I ripped my skirt from the fence and finally made it onto the roof. I had somehow also lost both of my slippers in the process of climbing. When I pulled myself onto the roof I collapsed into tears. Mother appeared from the other side of the manor roof and embraced me. She comfortingly stroked my hair as I sat there quietly sobbing for my father all the while looking over her shoulder for any incoming soldiers.

Mother had changed her clothing since I had last seen her just a few hours before. She is now wearing her Assassin robes that I so rarely see her wear. Since marrying my father, mother had given up the active role of being an Assassin. She was one of the few female Assassin's in Europe and she gave it up to raise my brothers and I. Father did the violent work while mother mostly gathered information through secret meetings with trusted sources and loose mouthed socialites.

"Elizabeth, we have to get to the docks." I looked at her in surprise. How could she be so calm about this? Surely she must have heard the shot. Half of Paris certainly did. Her husband was just murdered and she acts as if it were nothing?

"Father's dead and you still want to run away with our tails tucked between our legs?" I asked incredulously.

"What other choice do we have, Elizabeth? Your father diverted the Templar's attention so that we may make our escape. The men who killed your father won't hesitate to kill the rest of us if we are found. Our whole family has a death warrant. Your father would have wanted us to continue our journey." She whispered loudly. "You and I are going to sail to the Colonies and that's final. France is not safe for us anymore." She said helping me up to my feet.

"What about Christopher and Nathaniel?" I asked. She had mentioned _she and I_ but had excluded my brothers.

"Nathaniel is being sent to an Assassin base in Italy. He is needed more here in Europe than in hiding with us. Their numbers are already small enough, the last thing the Assassin's need is able bodied men not actively working. I have not seen Christopher since last night but if we do see him, his orders will be the same." She said in a strict tone. "Now we must hurry. It is almost dawn and we will want to travel to the docks in the cover of the night." And so we continued onward, jumping across rooftops and hiding in alleyways. I stumbled and struggled to keep up while my mother moved with great grace and poise.

When we reached the shopping district, the shops still weren't open. Mother made a small stop at a tailor shop, broke in and stole a few traveling dresses for us to wear since I was still in my night dress and we were forced to leave all luggage that we were going to take with us.

On our journey across the top of Paris we did not come across Christopher. Mother insisted that we stop at a carrier pigeon coop to relay his orders to him.

By dawn we had reached the docks and the boarding-check man was just setting up for the day. Mother told me to wait in the alleyway while she handled the situation. She went up to the man and bribed him with a bit of extra francs to let us on early and in secrecy. He was utterly charmed by my mother and easily let us through. My mother motioned me to follow her onto the ship.

For the rest of the day we hid in the lower decks until we felt the ship moving. We both silently looked at each other with relief. We had finally made it out.

For six months we sailed across the Atlantic. It was probably the longest six months that I have had to live in my eleven (twelve by the end of the voyage) years of life. Eating nothing but hard biscuits and salted meats and suffering from seasickness made me impatient to get off this cursed ship. Books certainly romanticized the life of a seafarer.

After six months we finally reached the Boston harbor and docked. As I stepped off the ship I couldn't help but to feel that I was cleaning my slate and starting my life all over again. Here in America, I wasn't a lady any longer and could choose who I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Martyr

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I had trouble getting around to edit this chapter due to real life getting in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/put this beast on alert. Your support means the world to me. Just as an FYI, Connor will show up in a handful of chapters, which I'm really excited for myself. **

**~ Caitlin**

Chapter 2 - The Martyr

_A Forest Outside of Lexington ~ April 1768_

"She ran this way! Quickly!" I could heard from a distance. Hooves of horses pounded against the road as the cloaked figures spurred them forward. My mother clenched my shoulders against her chest as she turned us to run into the woods, hoping to lose them amongst the trees.

This was not meant to be; my mother knew this and was just trying to buy ourselves time.

We frantically ran through this foreign forest. How could this happen? I had thought that we would be safe from harm here in America. Mother had said that we could begin a new life here away from the dangers of France, that we would be safe. I loath to think that she is wrong, but given the circumstances . . .

When we were out of sight from the men she turned us behind a large, old tree, concealing our bodies using the trunk, and grabbed my shoulders. Mother looked cautiously beyond the trunk and released a stressed sigh. Her panicked expression remained on her face as she looked me in the eyes. She grabbed my shoulders again and moved us away from the tree and behind a pile of nearby brush.

We we hid behind the large pile of brush that must have fallen from the trees during a previous storm. Mother looked me in the eye and caressed my face tenderly as if I were a fragile porcelain doll. Tears slipped down my cheeks staining as I looked upon her forced smile. Even in the heat danger she remained poised and collected and yet I felt weak and without control.

"Elizabeth, will you do something for me?" She whispered with her hands on my cheeks.

"What do you need mother?." I asked my voice cracking a bit from the terror I was feeling and Mother brushed the tears from my eyes. I was terrified. More than half a year ago my mother and I had fled Paris after my father had been executed and now the very same men had somehow found us in the Colonies. We had thought that we covered our tracks so well but now it seems they somehow found us and we would meet the same fate as father had. So many emotions ran through me in these few moments all of which ran wild and without control on my features.

"They ran over here men!" A voice echoed.

The voices were getting closer. Mother smiled weakly and looked over her shoulder. There wasn't a lot of time left.

"You have to hide in this bush and no matter what you can't move or make a sound. If anyone finds you, you have to run as fast as you can."

"What about you?" I asked frantically. If I were to lose her - no, I couldn't even bear the thought. Mother was all I have left.

"It matters not, my child. Please Elizabeth, you must do whatever you have to do to survive. There's an Assassin outpost a day's ride to the West. Should something happen, go there and ask for a man by the name of Achilles. It'll be the safest place for you. I love you, Elizabeth. Never forget this." Sounds could be heard coming from further in the woods. They were close now.

"We've got you now Assassin!" A voice rang out not far from where we were hiding.

Mother looked at me wide-eyed and pushed me into the pile of brush. She quickly made sure I was completely concealed from view. I could still see partially through the branches concealing me. "Remember what I told you Elizabeth, hide and if they find you run."

I didn't respond to her. She gave one last glance back at me before standing up and turning her back towards me. She brushed dirt off of her white robes and held her head high as she confronted the strangers. They rode up to her and dismounted from their horses. _Mon dieu_, there were at least a dozen of them.

"Catherine, we meet again." The man moved towards my mother and leaned down to her face. His voice, I realized, was the same that sentenced my father to his death. His deep, menacing voice has haunted my dreams since fleeing Paris. Mother tensed and stood as still as the stone angels that you see at Notre Dame. A sound of metal unsheathing filled the silence. The stranger closest to my mother chuckled darkly.

"Oh Catherine, there's no need for that. Submit quietly to the Order and I might consider making you my docile little housewife. I always was a bit jealous of Francis. You are quite the belle." He paused and chuckled loudly. "Oh, What a symbol you would be! The Assassin tamed by her Templar master, what a vision!" The man brushed my mother's hood back from her head and moved her dark hair away from her neck. The man leaned down and buried his face into her ivory neck. Mother's entire body cringed in disgust.

"I will never submit to you, Henri." My mother growled and pushed him away and spat in his face. Henri's face turned red in anger as he unsheathed his sword. He stalked towards her, his dark eyes remaining trained on my mother's face as she moved away from him.

She unsheathed the wrist blades that I had recently become so familiar with and took a defensive stance. She moved around the clearing looking for a way to break his defense, even possibly run. The other men around the clearing did the same, but Mother was so focused on Henri and his guards that she didn't see another guard approach from the treeline behind her. He was very large and muscular. I wanted to scream out in warning, but I knew that would give away my position and defy my mother's wish for my safety. Just as she was about to lunge at Henri, the other man restrained her before she could attack. Mother struggled against the brute's hold, but no part of her body was mobile enough to do any real damage. The brute had her firmly in his grasp.

Henri smirked and swaggered over to where the brute had my mother restrained. When he was directly in front of the brute, he gripped her jaw, forcing Mother to look him in the eye. He pulled a crooked dagger from its holster and pressed it against my mother's cheek. He continuously put more pressure on the dagger until it drew blood, effectively scarring her face. Blood dripped down her face and stained her white robes in scarlet.

"I offer you my proposition one last time. If you value your life, I suggest you take me up on my offer. I don't usually give second chances Catherine." He warned.

"Go to hell." She growled at him.

"Shame, your husband said the same thing." He laughed and moved the dagger away from her face and quickly drove it into my mother's abdomen. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run to her, but my whole body was numb with shock and fear. My hands found its way to my mouth to cover up my sobs. Tear flowed down my face freely, blinding my view.

Henri nodded to the brute and he dropped Mother unceremoniously to the ground. Mother landed on her knees clutching at the dagger that was still piercing her abdomen. Henri motioned for he and his men to take their leave. They mounted their horses and rode off back towards the main road. As his men was leaving he turned back to my mother.

"You should have accepted my proposal years ago." He said in an almost apologetic tone. "We could have been happy together, Catherine. But that _Assassin_ had to steal you from me." He hissed between his teeth.

"I was never yours to begin with Henri." Mother whispered weakly.

"Maybe so. I _am_ sorry it had to come to this Catherine." Henri said as he turned to leave the clearing.

When I was sure that Henri was well and truly gone, I dug myself out of the brush and ran to my mother's side. My eyes were blurry with tears as I took in my mother. Her robes were tarnished with blood and dirt. My mother's white robes turned a deep red as the dagger dealt its damage. Her face . . . her face was contorted with a pain that I wish I would never live to see.

My hands hovered over her body before they came to a rest on her face. The cut on her face was deep and bled heavily, much like her abdominal wound. There was no narrow escape for her this time. Tears flowed freely as I hugged her shoulders, wishing that I had done something more to save her, wishing that I had the training to help her fight the Templar's off, wishing that we could escape together one last time.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mother." I cried. She weakly stroked my hair. Even on deaths door, _she_ was the one who was comforting _me_

"It's not your fault Elizabeth. None of this is your fault." Mother murmured weakly, holding onto the hilt of the dagger, still protruding from her stomach. I shook my head, tears clouding my vision.

"I should have -"

"No. Elizabeth, do not feel guilty. There was nothing that you could have done. Now listen to me. I don't have much time. Take my blades. . . seek out. . . Achilles Davenport . . . be safe . . . survive." Mother pulled her wrist blades from her arms and lifted her hand to her neck and pulled her amulet locket from her neck. She took my hand and place the necklace and blades into my palm. "Take these . . . and remember." Mother's eyes slowly closed and her body went limp in my arms.

"N-No! Mother! Please don't go! I need you!" I cried. My head fell to her still chest, my tears staining her white robes. My sobs shook my body violently.

I glanced at her body, seeing the blade still in her. My anger flared as I grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of her. I blindly flung it as far as I could. The dagger hit a tree and fell to the ground just beyond the treeline.

I cried over my mother's body for hours before finally my tears turned into dry sobs. I didn't want to leave her here. I wanted to give her a proper burial but I didn't have the materials to do so.

I raised myself to my feet, with her amulet and hidden blades in my hands. I slipped the blades onto my arms and hooked the amulet around my neck. I held the pendant between my fingers and gazed at the sapphire and the ornate detail surrounding it. The necklace itself had sapphires embedded into the silver. I couldn't remember a time where it wasn't around her neck and now her neck is empty, almost foreign.

I gave one last look towards my mother before running West towards the Assassin base like mother had told me to do. I ran for the longest time before slowing my pace to a walk. I avoided using the main road as much as possible, to prevent myself from running into guards. Sure, I had blades to defend myself with but my fighting skills were lacking. My father had never wanted me to train to be an Assassin like him and his father before him had done and now I was paying for it. My parents were dedicated to their roles in the Brotherhood, but they did not wish it upon me and now I understand why. They both died, defending the Creed and subsequently myself.

As a little girl I had wanted to be trained like my brothers. Father had said that it was not a role for lady to fulfill. He deterred me everytime I asked until I eventually trained myself in secret. Christopher and Nathaniel taught me basic fighting skills up until father caught them doing so and told them to not teach me unladylike behavior. Every once and a while I would "play fight" with a few of our servant boys but mother quickly put a stop to it before my father would see. Eventually the servant boys didn't want to play with me anymore because I would always beat them. They even avoided me. I was officially alone.

My life had been decided for me; I was to be trained as lady, not an Assassin. That's what my parents wanted, and now I'm paying for being obedient to their wishes. I was alone in the woods with Templars after my family and little knowledge on how to defend myself. I didn't even have throwing knives with me in the Colonies.

I continued walking for a few miles before I reached a small town. I walked along the eerily empty streets, looking for an inn to rest at. I eventually came to a quaint tavern. When I walked through the door all the patrons turned their heads to look at me. I'm sure I was quite the sight, dirty and sweaty with dried blood covering my clothes. I approached the bar counter.

"I'd like a room, please" I said in my best English. He looked me up and down and a sly smirk grew on his face.

"With what money?" The innkeeper accused.

"I-I don't - "Suddenly a cold pale hand attached itself onto my shoulder and gripped hard. I lifted my head to see who dare lay a hand on me in such a way. Turning for a confrontation my face went impossibly pale as all the blood drained from my face as I looked upon the figure.

Before me was none other than Henri, the man who had killed my mother. His eyes were glowing bright red and he had an smirk on his face, as if he were happy to see me. He pulled a glowing dagger from his waist and held it above his head.

I backed away from him my hip hitting the bar counter. The inn keeper grabbed my shoulders from behind me, keeping from running. I screamed trying escape from the inn keeper's grasp. Henri chuckled menacingly.

"Did you miss me?" He asked condescendingly before plunging the blade into my heart.

**A/N: 'Till next time, my friends.**

**~ Caitlin**


	3. Chapter 3 - Achilles

**A/N: How about that Unity trailer huh? That's some pretty cool shit.**

Chapter 3 - Achilles

_Previously_

_Before me was none other than Henri, the man who had killed my mother. His eyes were glowing bright red and he had an smirk on his face, as if he were happy to see me. He pulled a glowing dagger from his waist and held it above his head._

_I backed away from him my hip hitting the bar counter. The inn keeper grabbed my shoulders from behind me, keeping from running. I screamed trying escape from the inn keeper's grasp. Henri chuckled menacingly._

_"Did you miss me?" He asked condescendingly before plunging the blade into my heart._

_Davenport Homestead ~ June 1769_

I shrieked as the blade sunk into my skin. When the blade hit me I shot up from my bed, breathing hard and desperately clutching at my chest. I felt a wave of relief as I came to the realization that it was all just a dream. My hand grazed my mother's necklace that she had bestowed upon me that fateful night.

'_If only that was too, just a dream.'_ I sat upright in my bed panting for several more minutes. I raised a hand to my clammy forehead and wiped the cold sweat with the back of my hand. My hands trembled in my lap as I took calming breaths to sooth my pounding heart.

This dream had been reoccurring ever since that night. Not a week goes by where I don't dream of my parent's fate and not a day goes by where I don't expect the Templars to take my life too. I try not to dwell upon my dreams and let it consume my life but somedays it is hard. Somedays I am engulfed in an overwhelming feeling of guilt. I wish that I had done more to save my family but am caught in the realization that I am but a weak girl with little skill.

I gazed out the window to see the sky brushed with pink clouds overlaying a violet sky. The sky touching the mountains were tinged with an orange halo. This view of tranquility calmed my nerves and my mind, at least momentarily. I sat watching the sunrise until the violet sky turned blue before rising and readying myself for the day.

With one last look out the window, I left my room and made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I started my chores by stoking the fire and making it roaring once again. Happy with the state of the fire, I grabbed my milking pail and stood and I made my way out to the barn to milk Greta, the manor's milking cow.

"Hello, old girl." I greeted lightly patting the cow that provides Achilles and I milk. I sat on my stool and starting milking her. When I was satisfied that I had enough to last the day I made my way back to the house.

Now that the fire was good and hot, I set some water to boil for tea. Tea was a luxury nowadays but since Achilles is off on a mission, I've been taking advantage of his absence. It's times like these when I indulge myself with tea or slack off on chores.

I sat down at the table with my breakfast of bread and tea and stared out the window overlooking the cliff that looked out over the bay and reminisced about the days when I had servants to do the work I now did. I sighed.

Those days were long since past me. What little identity I had as a "lady" was stripped from me the moment my mother and I fled from Paris. I couldn't go back to the manor. Not now, not ever. With the Templars in full control of France, it was far too risky for me to return home. I longed to go back to my home, but I knew that it would never be the same. I knew the only way I could return to Paris is if the Templar's were eliminated from the area. Maybe when I have more experience I can return home to work on liberating Paris from the Templar's grasp, but even then there is only so much one person can do.

Pushing the thoughts from my mind I caught myself twirling my mother's necklace between my fingers. I open the locket and looked at it's secrets. Engraved on one side, was the symbol of the Creed and the other side was my family's crest. It wasn't much but I was glad to have it. The locket was all that I had left of my parents.

Although my parents are gone from this world, I am still hopeful that my brothers reached Italy and are prospering in Europe. I know not of their fates as communication is still quite risky. For either of us to reach out would risk revealing the other's location. Nowadays any letter has the chance to be intercepted by wrongful eyes. I hope that one day it will be safe enough to send a letter but today is not that day.

Hearing sounds, coming from outside I raised my head from my tea to spot Achilles dismounting from his horse at the stables. I stood up from the table and brushed away bread crumbs from my skirts. I walked to the door and greeted Achilles.

"Hello, Achilles. How was your mission?" I asked conversationally as I helped him to his favorite chair. He waved me off. Even as he aged and slowed down he insisted on being independent. When he was settled I poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. He took it from and nodded in thanks. Despite his coldness, I knew he was pleased to have a cup of tea after having traveled for so long. We remained silent for a while before he set his down on the table beside him.

"Uneventful." He said in his raspy, whisper-like voice. I pursed my lips into a fine line. Achilles is not a man of many words. Even if his mission was one of a lifetime, he would never say such.

"A parcel arrived for you while you were away." I said, taking a sip of my now lukewarm tea and grabbing the package and handing it to Achilles. He broke the wax on the letter and quietly skimmed the pages. He brow furrowed the further he read into the correspondence. He set the letter down on the side table shaking his head.

"There's always something." He muttered under his breath. "It seems that I am always desired elsewhere." He said with a hint of exhaustion. In recent months I noticed that Achilles' work had burdened him more so than usual. The colonial Templar's are getting more and more bold and Achilles can only do so much on his own. His age is catching up with him and he is finding his duties to get more and more tiresome, even if he doesn't let it show.

When I first arrived here a year and a half ago Achilles was still old and aging but he certainly was a little bit more energetic. It's sad to see him catching up with his age. He had willingly taken me in and cared for me. Achilles had even allowed me to train by his side after a bit of hesitation. His reasoning for allowing me to train with him was that "the world is full danger, it only makes sense that you are equipped with the knowledge to protect yourself". My lessons had started out of self-defense but progressively shifted into legitimate training with a little prodding on my part. Before long I began to feel like I _belong._

I have never felt so _free_ in my life. Living here on the Homestead is liberating in its own way. I miss my old life terribly but here I don't have to live under the fear of expectations. I don't have to be what society thinks I should be. More importantly, I don't live under constant fear, watching and analysing my every step.

My life is happy here so I make it my goal to show Achilles my gratitude at every possible opportunity. He's taken me in and treated me like his own daughter and I couldn't be more grateful of him. Most of the time, I show my gratitude by keeping the manor for him but every once and a while Achilles allows me to perform small tasks for the Creed.

Seeing Achilles' hidden exhaustion I thought volunteering my blade would be within the best interest of his health. I cleared my throat, the sound filling the silent room.

"If I may, Mentor, perhaps this is a task that I could help with?" I asked in my most respectful manner. Achilles remained silent, deep in thought.

"Perhaps." He trailed off. "From the contents of the letter, this is a task for one who has quick feet and a sharp eye." He stayed silent for the longest time and I dared not to break the silence. After an eternity of silence Achilles spoke. "I believe that it would be beneficial if you would go in my place." I bowed respectfully in response.

"What must be done, Achilles?" I asked.

"The Templars that we've been watching in Boston are growing by the day. We may have eliminated a number of Templars, but it seems like those we eliminated were just the tip of the iceberg. I need you to travel to Boston and identify the head and limbs of the Templar's body but it is imperative that you remain undetected."

"The Templars? But Mentor, I thought that they moved away from the colonies; diverted their attention elsewhere. Why are they returning?" I said.

"Elizabeth, If there is one thing you must understand about the Templars is that they are never truly gone which is why we need to eradicate the leaders before the situation gets out of our control." He said in a stern tone.

"Of course Achilles. How would you have me help?" I asked.

"Go to Boston and get as much information on the Templar's as you can without revealing yourself. Perform your task at any cost, but I would recommend you start by meeting with one of our informants located in the city." Achilles said. I couldn't help but to think about how vastly important this mission could turn out to be. I didn't want to disappoint Achilles.

"Of course. I will make my way to Boston with great haste, Mentor. I won't let you down." I swore to with deep sincerity.

"I know you will try. Safety and peace, Elizabeth." With that Achilles departed from the room to go and rest after his long journey. I finished some loose housekeeping tasks that needed to be done before making my way to my own room to ready myself for my own journey that just seemed to be beginning.

Achilles and I departed as one would expect a father and daughter to depart. An onlooker might not have been able to distinguish the amount of caring behind Achilles' eyes, but I knew it was there. It was a sort of mutual unspoken fondness. He saved me from living the life of an orphan and I provided him a companion that he had so long gone without. In retrospect, we saved each other from lonely and miserable lives.

Now that I was leaving on my first 'official' mission, a gleam of pride shone in Achilles' eyes. He trained me to become what I am today which I could only hope he would be proud of.

"Take this Elizabeth." Achilles said handing me a parcel wrapped in a white linen cloth. "They were your mother's robes from her training here in the Colonies before she left for France. She would have wanted you to have them." A tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. To have these robes now is a great honor for me. I would do anything and everything in my power to honor her by wearing these robes in the name of peace and freedom. I put the robes into my saddle bag to prevent them from getting dirty.

"Safety and peace, Mentor." I said in departing.

"And to you as well, Elizabeth." He whispered watching me ride off on my horse towards the frontier.


End file.
